Geo's 1st Movie
Geo's 1st Movie (also known as Geo's 1st Movie: A Hero Will Rise, formerly Geo's World The Movie) is a 1997 American computer-animated comedy-film based on ABC's hit TV show and the comic strip Geo's World. It was distributed by Columbia Pictures (internationally), Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios. In this film, Geo Guy's newest enemy, Doom Vercetti has a plan to destroy his parents once and for all, so Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS need to save Geo Guy's parents from her. Geo G. had acquired the feature film based on Geo's World since 1992. Teaming up with John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Joe Ranft, and Pete Docter. In 1993, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was Geo's World The Movie, but in 1994, the title was changed to Geo's 1st Movie. In addition, Bob Beanson was originally going to be the main antagonist, but was changed to Doom Vercetti. The Pixar staff began working on the script in 1995. Lip was planned to appear in this film, but he was scrapped. Doom Vercetti was originally meant to die in the early drafts of the film. But, Geo stated that "Doom Vercetti must return in the sequel." The film began animation in January 1997. The film was released in the United States thearitically in theaters on December 23, 1997 in the United States and in the United Kingdom on January 2, 1998. The film was originally planned to be released theatrically in Australia, but after a very brief run in limited cinemas in May 1998, it was instead released direct-to-video on August 20, 1998. The film was released on home video on May 6, 1998. Plot Geo Guy wants The World's Greatest Pool for his party, but Liz doesn't want him for the World's Greatest Pool because it's too much money as well. Meanwhile, Geo Guy sat on his bed and thinking about the World's Greatest Pool for the buying it. When Liz comes in his room, she tells him for the World's Greatest Pool. Geo Guy imagines that he is going on an adventure, but Liz asked him for going on an adventure. Geo Guy said thank you to Liz. Geo Guy Tells Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS to go on an adventure. When there's was a girl named Lara, a 9-year-old girl who need a Doll named Tikiy. Geo Guy asked Lara for the doll, but she wants it. Lara asked Geo Guy for the newest enemy named Doom Vercetti. Geo Guy don't known to do it. Doom Vercetti has a plan to destroy his parents once and for all. But her guards come here to tell her there was Geo Guy as he goes an adventure, but Doom Vercetti gets angry at her guards for telling them about Geo Guy, for kill him, but Doom Vercetti had a idea to traped Geo Guy's parents and the people from 123 Geo's World. Geo Guy is walking so hard, but Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS said their feet hurts. But Geo Guy tells them their feet need feel better. as Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS are trying make their feel better, but they feel better. That night, Lisa looks the comic book with Geo Girl, Coraline, Margo, and Lara, but Geo Guy tells them to go to bed. After the friends went to bed, Geo Guy went to bed. He dreams in the desert land with Doom Vercetti gets her gun kills him. Geo Guy screams really loud and the friends woke up. They tell him about his bad dream, but he said Blossom killed him. Doom Vercetti is thinking about killing Geo Guy's parents. When her guards came to here to tell her about Geo Guy is sleeping, but she know him about his friends. But Guard 1 said to her. Doom Vercetti brings her guns to kill Geo Guy. She tells her guards to get out here, But they walk backwards to her, but she gets so angry about them. she yelled at her guards to get out of here. Geo Guy woke up this morning. When he see some power, his friends came to see it. Geo Guy trys to climb up the powerline. When an strange pilot and pops out to his pilot and his name is Carl H'Sur. He was Doom Vercetti's boyfriend. but Geo Guy needs to fight Carl H'Sur, But it's was hard to fight him, but Geo Girl tells Carl H'Sur to get out of here. Geo Guy said to Geo Girl about Carl H'Sur. Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS are still is going an adventure. Geo Guy got his key for the bathroom, but he tip his key by and mistake. Geo Guy Trys to get it. but when sleepy monster named Siley, Geo Guy was very scared. when he get key he walks softly. Geo Guy used some bubbles to had fun. When he close the hard, Siley woke up. Geo Guy asked his friends to run away. Doom Vercetti wants Geo Guy to die. When Guard 3 came up for the mail. She reads about Geo Guy will die, she laughs evil. Guard 3 walks backwards softly and he runs away. Geo Guy and his friends still going an adventure. Green Bob said there was an fog here. Geo Guy walks to fog and don't what it is. Geo Guy and his friends are walking on the fog. When Geo Guy hear something, there's was a man with a big cup named Galvin Sanucowki. Geo Guy tells him about his story goes, but he tells his story begins when he goes someone when Coraline and her friends to come here to the draw him. he was very sad. When he saw store called "Big Cup Stuff". He went to the store to get a big cup. and that's Galvin's Story goes. Doom Vercetti had a plan with the 3 Ballerinas Dancers to go to Greeny City to kidnapped Geo Guy's parents and kill them. when Guard 2 came here to tell her to get out of here and go to Greeny City. Liz is crying about Geo Guy. But Tom tells her about Geo Guy to stay home. When Doom Vercetti was here to kidnapped them for go to Greeny City. Geo Guy and his friends is still going to on an adventure, but when the Pizza Planet Truck to come here to pick them to Greeny City. Doom Vercetti is now tied up Geo Guy's parents. When Geo Guy and friends met Evil Bobby, he is Bobby's Evil twin. When they crash into the window and fell. Doom Vercetti tells the 3 Ballerinas Dancers to get them. Geo Guy and his friends fights the 3 Ballerinas Dancers and they got hurt. Geo Guy 7 is seen using the helicopter, but Doom Vercetti as she trying to put Geo Guy's parents in her balloon, but it broke and Geo Guy takes his parents to Geo Guy 7's helicopter. Doom Vercetti is here to kill Geo Guy, but Geo Guy trying to cut the rope, but it failed. Doom Vercetti is here to kill Geo Guy, but he was here to leave Doom Vercetti, because she cut rope. and now his parents is safe. Geo Guy tells everyone about Doom Vercetti. But Liz came here to have surprise for Geo Guy. Liz tells him to close his eyes. When he open his eyes, he saw The World's Greatest Pool. Santed Sailor came here to have a shippy shippy shippy day, but Geo Guy Kicks Santed Sailor, because he was angry. Green Bob is here to "You are my good friend", and Geo Guy's parents and his friends are back as they are. Production Development of Geo's 1st Movie began in 1992 attended by John Lasseter, Geo G., Andrew Stanton, Joe Ranft, and Pete Docter. Geo G. had an idea to make a movie based on ABC's hit TV Show, Geo's World. In 1993, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was Geo's World The Movie, but in 1994, the title was changed to Geo's 1st Movie. In addition, Bob Beanson was originally going to be the main antagonist, but was changed to Doom Vercetti. Lasseter, Geo, Stanton, Ranft and Docter began working on the script in 1995. While the Pixar staff was working on Toy Story, Lip was planned to appear in this film, but he was scrapped. Doom Vercetti was originally meant to die in the early drafts of the film. But, Geo stated that "Doom Vercetti must return in the sequel." The film began animation in January 1997. The film was originally rated G by the MPAA, but TjsWorld2011 felt that the film was not for younger children due to violence, so it was later re-rated PG. The film was originally to be scheduled for release on November 21, 1997, but it was pushed back to December 23, 1997 to avoid competition with Anastasia. Release Reception The film received very positive reviews upon release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 97% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 81 reviews, with an average score of 3.8/14. The critical consensus is "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, is another Pixar winner." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 68 based on 12 reviews." Box office grossed approximately $828,301,302 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $352.6 million in its United States theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $58 million. The film made $200,600,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $746.8 million during its opening and ranking second behind Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins for the weekend. Awards Home media /Home Video}} The film was released onto VHS and Laserdisc on May 6, 1998 featuring the short Red's Dream. The film was later released onto DVD on October 26, 1999 and again as a 2-disc edition on July 14, 2001. Later, in 2002, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment rereleased the DVD and VHS, this time with the Academy Award-winning short The ChubbChubbs!. It was slated for release on October 15, 2002, but was pushed to September 14, 2002 to avoid competition with the home video release of Greeny Phatom The Movie. Video game A video game based on the film, was released as the same year. Soundtrack In popular culture *The title of another Disney film, Doug's 1st Movie is a parody of . Both and Doug's 1st Movie were made by Disney. Sequels had four sequels including Geo's 2nd Movie, Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie and Geo's 5th Movie, with three sequels currently in development for a 2013, 2016 and TBA release. Trailers Category:Films Category:Geo's 1st Movie